imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Gagarin (The Manhattan Projects)
Deciding to work together in the summit, the Russians and Americans worked on advanced science technology. Part of their research was nuclear rockets to explore nearby planets for re-population. His companion Laika was choosen to be send on a five year research mission and the two parted their ways. Not much later, Yuri slept through a distress signal sent from Laika when he was being boarded by a Sionnu Science team. The Manhattan Projects members were soon captured and tortured by General Westmoreland for information on their projects and goals. Yuri eventually caved-in to tell him General Groves had all the answers. However, the crew was soon attacked by an alien and escaped. The Generals decided to team-up against the aliens instead of fight each other. Yuri continued to miss his friend Laika over the ensuing months. Wernher von Braun told him he just wanted the black box onboard with information and didn't miss Laika. When Yuri soon learned their project was about to be shut down, he destroyed evidence and jumped through a Red Torii to escape. He found Wernher and the two took off to find Laika and the black box with information. However, their ship was boarded by a D'Hri warship. Sun Beyond the Stars: Yuri Put on Trial Yuri was soon put on trial for trespassing. However, he was allowed to go by Judge Ryleth the Hammer. The Judge and Yuri soon headed to a bar together to catch a drink and Yuri suddenly spotted Laika in bar, evolved with thumbs and a bipedal stance. Laika approached him and punched him for letting him go and missing the distress signal. attempts to rebuild UNa.]] While at Faraway Station, Primor hired UNa to pilot the Nebula Left to bring him back to his Science Council Homeworld. Yuri and Laika attended with them. However, they were betrayed by a crewmember, Ryleth, and UNa was killed by defense trap. Ryleth had a sick sense of justice and felt it was right for them attempting to steal something. Primor was able to retrieve the Gateway Access Key and escape Ryleth with the rest of the Nebula Left crew. They headed towards his homeland. On their journey through the gate, Yuri took the time to attempt to reconstruct UNa. However, he took the liberties to attempt to keep UNa from lying again. However, Rys revealed he could talk and berated him for attempting to change UNa from being what he truly was, a liar. On the journey, they were pursued by Ryleth who secretly attached himself to the bottom of the Nebula Left. He dialed in to the Sionnu about their arrival. They soon passed through the gate. They were shocked to find Sionox waiting for them with a battalion of Sionnu warships. Their ship was soon boarded by the Sionnu. Primor launched spores at their planet and on their shop causing a self destruct sequence. Yuri and Laika put on their space suits to escape the ship but were soon caught in a nearby star's gravity. They were pulled toward the star to their deaths. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuri_Gagarin }}